Kidnap The Heart
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Ditinggal kedua orang tua, Hiruma Youichi terbiasa hidup sebatang kara. Sempatkah ia merasa cinta? Terutama setelah bertemu seorang anak yang membuatnya jengkel? Dari situlah, ia dipaksa untuk berubah.  A HiruSena story. Shonen-ai. Highschool!AU


**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya. Jika milik saya, Devil Laser Bullet nya Hiruma bakal kena Sena terus karena perhatian Hiruma hanya tertuju pada Sena.

**Warning** : AU, Extremely OOC, Shonen-Ai, typo, gaje, abal banget. =_= (Maaf)

**Dedicated to** : **TAKAISHI HIROKI**, My Nii-chan yang membuat saya terharu atas pengorbanannya membuat fic "Not Just Lust" untuk membangkitkanku kembali dari state down setelah menerima flame yang mengatakan HiruSena itu sampah. ;_;

Dan juga kepada NONA PERVERT yang sempet nyantol ke fandom ES 21, tapi karena terlalu pervert sama Hetalia, jadi jarang kesini lagi. **CACA SAKURA DIAMOND** ~ my good fric**KINK** friend! Dia juga yang selalu mendukungku untuk terus berjuang. (Se-skul nie. =_=)

Dan pada semuanya yang ngebelain saya di story HiruSena saya sebelumnya. ;_;

Serta buat semua readers. :D

**Hal yang perlu diketahui** : Mamori lebih tua dari pada Hiruma. Jadi, hubungan antara mereka berdua hanya seperti kakak-adik. Sip?

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Another HiruSena story<em>

**KIDNAP THE HEART**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Higashimatsushima, Miyagi. Populasi kurang lebih 2000 jiwa. Tradisi yang sering dilakukan oleh penduduk kota kecil inilah, yang mengikat penduduk-penduduk asli untuk selalu bersama, tetapi juga alasan yang membuat orang-orang luar atau asing cepat-cepat pindah. Setiap kali ada keluarga baru yang hendak menetap disana, jarak antara waktu datang dengan waktu pergi sangatlah pendek. Rata-rata, berlangsung sekitar tiga minggu, sebelum mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tanah kota kecil itu. Dan hal seperti itu kini telah menjadi pemandangan biasa oleh penduduk asli. Kadangkala, mereka membuatnya seperti permainan. Menjadikannya seperti taruhan.<p>

Tidak, tidak ada yang menakutkan dari Higashimatsushima. Kota itu tidak berhantu. Beberapa jumlah lahan tidak terisi namun cukup terawat. Selain itu, di sana tidak ada pembunuh yang berlarian kesana-kemari hanya untuk membunuh anak-anak penduduk. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi, mungkin itulah masalahnya.

Disana tidak ada apa-apa.

Memang, mereka memiliki sarana hiburan. Seperti bioskop dan pusat perbelanjaan kecil-kecilan. Tetapi, orang-orang dari kota besar tidak akan merasa tertarik pada pemandangan seperti itu. Kota itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong, tetapi ia kehilangan sebagian besar hal-hal pentingnya setelah beberapa saat.

Hiruma Youichi tinggal di kota kecil itu dengan dirinya seorang. Orang tuanya meninggalkannya, memaksanya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup yang tenggelam oleh kesendirian. Yang mana, itu semua dimulai dari saat ia berumur enam belas tahun. Mungkin itu adalah latar belakang mengapa ia mulai menggunakan sebuah senjata bernama assault rifle yang ia curi dari markas militer yang kebetulan menetap disitu. Bukan untuk membunuh. Hanya untuk menakut-nakuti orang disekelilingnya agar ia bisa menjaga keadaan sebenarnya. Karena ia bersumpah, benci untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia benci jika harus mengucapkan tiap kata yang mendeskripsikan betapa 'manis' nya masa-masa sebelumnya bersama orang tua 'tercinta'. Padahal memori itu adalah hal utama yang sangat ia harapkan untuk beranjak dari pikirannya. Dan menceritakannya bukan merupakan solusi terbaik.

Sekarang, lelaki itu telah mencapai usia delapan belas tahunya, dan sedang melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya di sebuah SMU di daerah itu. Ya, bisa dikatakan ia lebih tua dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, tetapi ketika orang tuamu meninggalkan dan membuangmu begitu saja, sangatlah susah untuk tetap fokus pada pembelajaranmu ketika kamu juga harus melanjutkan hidupmu seorang diri. Bukan, bukan karena dia bodoh. Hiruma Youichi adalah seorang genius. Tetapi guru-guru sialan di sekolahnya saja yang membuat rapotnya merah hanya karena sikapnya yang dingin dan misterius. Sesungguhnya, Hiruma bisa saja membunuh mereka mengetahui ternyata ia memiliki skill alami dalam hal menggunakan senjata. Tetapi, ia tidak bodoh. Jika membunuh guru akan membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan mengantarkannya kepada sekolah-sekolah lain untuk mengulang, lebih baik ia menjauhi itu. Serta, ia tidak bisa mengancam guru-guru sialan itu! Ulang alasan sebelumnya. Dan kamu akan sadar. Guru-guru itu tidak akan takut padanya. Karena ia tidak bisa menyakiti mereka. Hiruma tidak punya jalan lain selain melalui dunia smu itu. Meski itu artinya cerita-cerita bohong buatan entah-siapapun yang pasti akan menyebar cepat tentang dirinya.

Okay, mari kita kembali ke jalur ceritanya.

.

.

Perjalanan ke sekolah sangatlah melelahkan dan menyebalkan, terutama di kota tandus yang terkena amukan sinar matahari tiap harinya. Lelaki pirang itu tidak memiliki mobil atau sebagainya untuk alat transportasi. Sebenarnya, ada bis. Tetapi bis hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sejauh ini. Hiruma lebih memilih menjalani perjalanan ke sekolah yang melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan, dari pada ia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan harus mengulang kembali dari kelas awal, yang sebenarnya merupakan hal yang cukup mengagumkan untuk dilakukan.

Jadi, ia bangun pada waktu biasanya, yaitu jam enam pagi. Dan memulai harinya di sebuah restoran umum yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya menetap. Kayabuki, ya, itulah nama restorannya. Kayabuki buka pada jam lebih awal, hanya untuk Hiruma, karena pemiliknya, bisa dikatakan, telah melambaikan bendera putih seketika saat Hiruma mencoba mengancamnya dengan senjatanya. Memang bukan hal yang bagus. Tetapi makanan adalah unsur yang penting dalam melanjutkan hidup. Terutama waktu-waktu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mencari makanan itu mustahil jika tanpa pekerjaan. Dan pekerjaan di kota itu hanya menerima orang-orang yang memiliki predikat S1. Ya, dia bisa mengancam penjual makanan apapun. Tetapi, dia lebih suka yang praktis. Mengancam sebuah restoran sederhana, dan menikmatinya sampai ia bosan.

Restoran sederhana itu hanya memiliki beberapa pelayan, yang bisa dihitung jari. Tetapi, ada salah satu pelayan yang tampaknya memiliki keberanian yang cukup, untuk mengajaknya bicara. Pelayan wanita berambut auburn itu seakan-akan tidak sayang nyawa. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia mengacuhkan ancaman-ancaman Hiruma, yang berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi lelaki pirang dengan model spike itu. Dari hari pertama, hingga saat ini.

"Ohayou, Youichi-kun!" Pelayan wanita berambut auburn yang bernama Mamori itu, menyapanya dengan hangat dan ceria saat Hiruma melangkah masuk ke restoran 'langganan'nya itu. Hiruma, yang ditemani dengan assault rifle abu-abunya, hanya melirik sekejap ke arah Mamori, terkesan sombong, seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke salah satu meja yang ada di pojok. Tempat favoritnya. Meskipun banyak orang yang akan lalu-lalang sebab posisi tempat favoritnya dekat dengan wastafel.

Senyuman Mamori tidak luntur sama sekali, seakan-akan telah terbiasa dengan balasan ucapan selamat pagi dari pemuda yang ditakuti muda itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali, menghilang ke dalam dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi yang selalu dipesan Hiruma.

Dalam waktu sekejap, sepiring Sashimi jenis Tataki terhidang di meja Hiruma. Daging ikan itu terlihat sangat menggoda, seperti biasanya. Permukaannya yang berwarna coklat disebabkan oleh bumbu, menjadi pemandangan luarnya. Terlihat kering dan renyah. Namun di bagian dalam, daging ikan itu masih mengandung kemurnian yang sebenarnya. Alias masih mentah. Makanan itu ditemani dengan segelas susu almond yang juga menunggu untuk dilahap. Tetapi, lelaki bersenjata itu tidak menyentuh piringnya sama sekali. Tidak juga menjawab saat Mamori mencoba bertanya apa yang salah, mendadak merasa bersalah. Hiruma secara sederhana hanya menggeleng dengan decakan pelan. Wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Ada apa, Youichi-kun? Apakah makanannya salah?" tanya Mamori khawatir. Meskipun ia tahu benar, bahwa makanan yang ia buat itu, adalah menu sarapan yang selalu ia hidangkan setiap pagi kepada pemuda itu.

"Che, sedang tidak lapar." Jawab lelaki itu kasar, memandang sepiring makanan itu dengan tatapan benci seraya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi santai. Bersandar di sandaran kursi lalu menyatukan jari-jemarinya di belakang kepala. Assault Rifle terbentang di pangkuannya, memberi kesempatan pada siapapun untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang berani. Ataupun tertarik untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi yang dihadapi adalah orang macam Hiruma. Meski masih remaja, tetapi berbahaya. Dan sekali lagi. Itu semua tidak berpengaruh terhadap wanita yang tidak takut mati ini, untuk tetap mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Mendengar perkataan Hiruma, Mamori tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Karena ia tahu apa yang sedang melanda pemuda itu sebenarnya. Katakan saja, kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap tahun. Setiap pergantian atau kenaikan kelas. Dan Mamori mengerti, Hiruma tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah itu untuk selamanya. Baginya, waktu itu berjalan begitu lambat.

"Youichi-kun, ayolah! Tinggal satu tahun lagi! Cobalah untuk melaluinya dengan lancar. Pasti bisa." kata Mamori menyemangati.

"Lancar, hhuh? Tidak semua hal itu bisa dilakukan dengan lancar, _Kusomeido._" jawaban dari Hiruma terlontar begitu cepat setelah Mamori menyelesaikan kalimat penyemangatnya. Mamori mengernyit seketika. Bukan karena Hiruma memanggilnya _'kusomeido' _, tetapi dari nada yang digunakan Hiruma. Dingin dan tajam. Untuk hal nama panggilan dari Hiruma, itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Dan hanya Hiruma saja yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Cukup satu saja.

"Sudahlah. Makan saja sarapanmu dan berhentilah bersikap seperti _'elmo_'." tukas Mamori sederhana, terdengar memaksa. Hiruma tertawa kecil, mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberi Mamori sebuah tatapan merendahkan.

"Elmo? _What the fuck is Elmo_?"

"Jaga bahasamu.." gumam Mamori dengan ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.

"Yeah, yeah. Terserah_, kuso meido_." sambung Hiruma seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya beberapa kali. Isyarat untuk mengucapkan 'terserah', seperti gerakan tangan saat mau mengusir seseorang.

"Kau tahu '_elmo_' kan? Itu lo, mereka yang selalu sedih dan mencoba untuk menyakiti diri sendiri sebagai selingan." kata Mamori menjelaskan. Sebuah senyuman bangga terpampang di bibir manisnya. Ia menduga, pemuda genius di hadapannya ini tidak tahu tentang 'elmo'. Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri di dalam dirinya. Bisa mengetahui suatu hal, yang tidak diketahui oleh pemuda yang-tahu-segalanya itu.

Hiruma yang tadi sedang mengutak-atik sarapan paginya yang berupa Sashimi, mendadak berhenti. Kemudian, perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mamori dengan wajah sebal.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori seketika setelah mendapati Hiruma memandangnya.

"Maksudmu _emo_?" jawab Hiruma, memberi tekanan berlebih saat mengucapkan 'emo'.

Mamori menganga, berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tetapi, semua kebingungannya itu, segera ia tutupi dengan ekspresi sebal yang sengaja ia munculkan.

"Oh, tentu, tentu. Hancurkan saja kebahagiaanku." cemoh Mamori, berpura-pura merasa sakit akan sindiran Hiruma barusan.

"Kebahagiaan?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Itulah yang disebut ekspresi menantang.

"Ah, bergegaslah sebelum kau ketinggalan bis." gumam Mamori tegas, meninggalkan Hiruma yang memberinya tawaan mengejek setelah meletakkan kotak makanan berisi teriyaki untuk makan siang lelaki itu.

"Che, selalu saja.." komentar Hiruma pahit, menatapi kotak makan siang dari Mamori. Tetapi, ia bahkan tidak sadar, dirinya menyunggingkan senyuman meski samar-samar. Mengingat peringatan dari Mamori sebelumnya, ia mempercepat melahap makanannya dan segera menuju ke halte. Tentu saja, kotak makan siang itu ia bawa. Perlakuan baik seperti itu mana mungkin ia tolak.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan bis itu memakan waktu dua puluh menit, dan dua puluh menit selanjutnya, ia lalui dengan berjalan. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah terdekat dari daerah tempat tinggalnya, sehingga ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hiruma sampai di sekolah selalu tepat saat bel masuk sekolah berdering.<p>

_'Ah, satu hari lagi di neraka.._' pikir Hiruma, memandang sekolah di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik dan melecehkan. Hanya dengan assault rifle nya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke sekolah. Pemandangan Hiruma tidak memakai tas sekolah melainkan senjata api yang ia jinjing, menjadi sesuatu yang normal di mata murid-murid lain. Ya, meski setiap kali lelaki itu muncul, mata-mata akan selalu tertuju padanya. Tetapi, tidak pernah ada yang berani untuk mengajaknya bicara. Dan Hiruma tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Bahkan, ia menghargainya. Termasuk rumor-rumor tentang orang tuanya yang menyebar secara pesat. Banyak yang mengatakan, orang tuanya adalah alien dan Hiruma menetas dari telur keduanya. Dan beberapa juga mengatakan Hiruma adalah makhluk jahat yang menakut-nakuti orang tuanya sehingga orang tuanya , ada juga yang berkata Hiruma membunuh orang tuanya sendiri.

Tetapi semua rumor itu hanyalah kebohongan buatan yang diciptakan oleh murid-murid yang merasa bosan atau sebagainya yang tidak memiliki kerjaan lain selain membuat cerita bohong tentang lelaki pirang itu. Dan Hiruma selalu mengacuhkan tiap-tiap cerita itu sebab ia tahu, tidak ada dari mereka yang benar. Sebagai hasilnya, mereka mengacuhkannya karena merasa takut dan kurangnya perhatian atau respon dari pemuda yang dituju.

Baru saja Hiruma memasuki gedung sekolah itu, sesuatu mengenainya tepat di wajah dengan kasar, menyebabkan dirinya jatuh ke belakang. Ia mendarat ke atas lantai secara keras, tetapi rasa sakit yang lebih dominan bersumber dari wajahnya. Atau lebih tepat hidungnya.

"Kuso," umpat Hiruma. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir turun dari hidungnya, menuju dagunya, menggelitiki indra perasanya dan membuatnya pusing setelah ia sadar bahwa ia berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan," sebuah suara dari atasnya berbisik. Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang terlihat jelas lebih muda darinya. _'Murid tingkat pertama.._' tebak Hiruma di pikirannya.

"Ak-aku..uhh...ak-aku..Umm...M-maafkan aku! A-aku ti-tidak m-me-melihatmu t-tadi! Ya tuhan! K-kau berdarah! Uh...bi-biar aku..membantumu ber-berdiri." anak lelaki itu meraih lengan Hiruma tanpa memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu dan mencoba menariknya untuk kembali ke kakinya. "UKS. Aku..aku akan membawamu ke UKS." Anak lelaki itu bergumam dengan nada rendah namun cepat. Kesannya seperti ia sedang berbicara pada diri sendiri. Tangannya pun terlihat jelas, gemetaran. Raut wajahnya pucat pasi, panik. Terutama setelah melihat lelaki itu membawa senjata api bersamanya.

"Che, aku baik-baik saja!" sentak Hiruma, menarik lengannya kembali dari anak lelaki itu dengan kasar, membuat posisinya terguncang untuk beberapa saat. Setelah kembali ke kedua kakinya, ia membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil assault rifle nya yang tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Kemudian, ia meluruskan tubuhnya kembali dan mengirimkan aura kemurkaannya ke anak lelaki itu. Hingga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan darah yang terus mengalir turun dari hidungnya, sampai dagunya. Beberapa menetes ke lantai, dan beberapa lagi mengenai kain baju yang dikenakannya, membuat noda merah menghiasi permukaan pakaian tersebut.

"Kau marah. Ah, bagus. Aku…aku membuat marah seseorang di hari pertamaku sekolah. Tapi, sungguh. Kau…uh..kau …sepertinya memang harus ke UKS. Hidungmu…umm…terlihat parah."

"Thanks?" Hiruma mengucapkan itu dengan nada bertanya, menatap anak berambut coklat karamel di hadapannya dengan tatapan menuduh. Dan Hiruma tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika mimik muka murid baru itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Malah, ia tetap memandang tajam ke arahnya. Lagipula, itu memang salahnya pemuda pendek itu kan?

"Ti-tidak, maksudku…uh…Aku…aku tidak bermaksud seperti…itu! Maksudku tadi…uh..kau berdarah…umm..cukup banyak. Dan..umm…aku merasa harus mengantarmu ke UKS. Maka itu, biarkanlah aku…membantumu." Anak lelaki itu meraih pergelangan tangan Hiruma tanpa peringatan, lagi! Dan menariknya melewati sebuah lorong yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang unit kesehatan di sekolah itu.

'_Bagus, aku menemukan satu orang lagi yang berani berbicara padaku. Tidak..tidak hanya berbicara. Menyentuh juga!'_ teriak Hiruma di pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak butuh perawat unit kesehatan sialan itu!" bentak Hiruma, mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman anak lelaki itu.

"Kita…umm.. sudah terlanjur telat untuk….umm….masuk kelas. Jadi…ayolah," anak itu berbisik ketika mereka melewati lorong kelas yang sunyi karena program belajar-mengajar telah dimulai.

"Bel belum berbunyi! Jadi, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tapi bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Apakah…umm…kau tidak ingat?" tanya anak lelaki itu, menoleh ke arah Hiruma untuk beberapa detik, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke jalan setapak di hadapannya.

'_Oh, great..' _Hiruma menghela napas, mengetahui tidak ada gunanya lagi ia melawan anak yang kelihatannya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Terserah kau lah, kuso chibi." Dari pinggir matanya, ia bisa melihat anak lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama panggilan yang baru saja ia berikan. Beberapa bagian dari hatinya bersorak ria, bisa membuat anak lelaki itu merasa tersakiti. Namun, sorakan itu tidak lama, ketika ia mendapati anak itu mengangkat bahunya sekejap. Serta, sebuah senyuman lebar terhias di bibir merahnya. Hiruma semakin bingung saja, merasakan tarikan di pergelangan tangannya semakin erat. Anak itu, terlihat semakin semangat saja menyeretnya ke unit kesehatan sekolah.

.

.

"Aku lanjutkan dari sini saja. Terima kasih, kuso chibi." Kata Hiruma kasar ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan UKS. Pada akhirnya, Hiruma bisa menarik tangannya kembali dari cengkraman erat anak lelaki itu, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam ruangan itu. Meninggalkan anak lelaki berambut coklat karamel itu di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" sesosok wanita muda berjas putih dan berperawakan ramah segera menghampirinya begitu ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Hiruma menyipitkan matanya saat wanita itu mulai menginspeksi hidungnya.<p>

"Aku….terkena pintu lokerku yang tadi sedikit macet." Jawab Hiruma, berbohong. Ia sengaja menggunakan nada yang tidak ramah, apalagi ketika perawat itu hendak mengelap darah yang ada di wajahnya, Hiruma mundur satu langkah, menghindari kontak. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya secara simpati, dan menyuruh Hiruma untuk duduk. Seakan tidak termakan nada dan sikapnya yang ia buat sedingin mungkin. Bahkan senjata yang masih ia pegang pun tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa.

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa mengurungku disini dan memanggil guru kedisiplinan sialan itu untuk menceramahiku dengan pidatonya yang sialan itu?" sangkal Hiruma keras, melipat tangannya di dada. Beberapa tetes darah yang menetes dari dagunya mendarat di permukaan tangannya yang pucat. Perawat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, memandang Hiruma penuh tanya. Tetapi masih terkesan ramah. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih panjang ketika dalam pose seperti itu.

"Ng, tidak sih. Tapi kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa." Perawat muda itu mengangkat bahunya seraya melempar Hiruma sebuah senyuman ramah. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak suka disentuh. Duduklah. Aku akan memberikanmu handuk basah untuk membersihkan wajahmu sendiri. " Detik kemudian, perawat itu menghilang ke ruang belakang dimana mereka menyimpan berbagai macam obat-obatan. Hiruma menghela napas, menyerah.

"Hhah, whatever, perawat sialan." Gumam Hiruma seraya menempati sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di depan meja utama. Tempat dimana perawat mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan murid.

"Namaku Wakana! Bukan perawat sialan." Sebuah suara dari ruangan belakang terdengar, membetulkan kata-katanya.

"Che, seperti aku bakal peduli." Jawab Hiruma datar dan pelan, membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga ia menemukan posisi yang paling nyaman.

'_Ini hari pertamaku di kelas 3, dan aku sudah melewati pelajaran pertama. Fucking great! Rapot merah sudah terlihat di depan mata.'_ Hiruma berdecak pelan, terbayang-bayang ancaman tinggal kelas.

* * *

><p>Setelah Hiruma membersihkan noda darah dari wajahnya dengan handuk basah yang diberikan perawat wanita sialan bernama Wakana itu, Hiruma harus menerima sebuah perawatan lagi. Yaitu, perban yang akan di pasangkan di permukaan hidungnya. Karena, setelah dibersihkan, diketahui. Darah yang dihasilkan bukan hanya dari dalam hidungnya. Tetapi luarnya pula. Di punggung hidungnya, terlihat sebuah goresan merah yang melintang. Hiruma tidak punya pilihan lain, selain memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam saat Wakana memasangkan hidungnya sebuah perban. Lalu, Wakana menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal kira-kira, sepuluh menit, untuk memastikan pendarahannya sudah berhenti.<p>

Kemudian, Hiruma akhirnya dilepaskan setelah Wakana memberi larangan untuknya, untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan loker yang macet lagi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma kesal dan jengkel seketika, saat ia telah berhasil keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu. Anak lelaki itu mengangkat wajanya dari buku yang ia baca. Menyandarkan assault rifle nya ke pundak, Hiruma tetap memandangi anak itu dengan sebal ketika anak lelaki itu hanya diam saja melihatnya.

Anak itu terbatuk sekali, sebelum menjawab, "Aku….aku hanya…ingin memastikan saja, kau…umm…baik-baik saja." Anak itu berbisik pelan, menghindari tatapan dingin Hiruma.

Hiruma menggeram pelan sebelum membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan anak itu.

"Tunggu," Anak lelaki itu berbisik keras. Tetapi Hiruma terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Tunggu sebentar!" Dan Hiruma masih mengacuhkannya. "Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apaan sih?" bentak Hiruma kesal, seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan anak lelaki yang membuatnya jengkel itu. Namun, gerakannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat anak lelaki itu kehilangan ancang-ancang, dan menubruk badannya. "Berhenti menubrukku!"

"Ah, m-ma-maaf. Kau berhenti secara mendadak dan aku…uhh…belum sempat bereaksi akan hal itu, jadi aku menubrukmu. T-tapi..tapi..jika kau tidak berjalan begitu saja tadi, aku tidak akan menubrukmu seperti..um..sekarang ini. Dan…dan…kenapa kau kabur seperti itu? Aku tidak jahat. Aku tidak menyeramkan. Aku hanya ingin…aku hanya ingin…umm…meminta maaf karena telah…uh…membuat kau berdarah. T-tapi..uh..aku…aku mengerti mengapa kau…tidak mau berbicara padaku. Aku paham itu. Maksudku, um…aku…aku ini anak yang selalu tersisih. Aku pecundang. Dan aku…aku selalu mudah grogi setiap kali berbicara dengan orang. Aku..aku—"

"Bisa diam tidak?" Teriak Hiruma. Anak lelaki itu seketika menutup mulutnya. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah nafas dengan kasar, menutup matanya untuk mengontrol amarahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, lelaki pirang berkulit pucat itu mulai berbicara.

"Dengar, kuso chibi. Permintaan maafmu diterima. Oke?"

Anak bermata dan berambut karamel itu mengangguk pelan. "O-okay."

"Okay, bagus. Sekarang, aku akan pergi ke kelasku karena kau telah **menggangguku**. Paham?"

Anak itu mengangguk lagi, terlihat kecewa dan sakit di wajahnya.

"_Great_," gumam Hiruma, membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Meninggalkan anak lelaki yang telah tersakiti hatinya. "Dasar, murid tingkat pertama sialan."

* * *

><p>Setelah sekolah usai, Hiruma mengunjungi Kayabuki Restaurant untuk makan malam. Hal pertama yang ia dapat setelah masuk restoran itu adalah suara sentakan nafas yang terkejut dari Mamori.<p>

"Youichi-kun, apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori, memasang ekspresi khawatir yang bagi Hiruma, cukup berlebihan. Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan hendak menyentuh perban yang ada di hidung lelaki pirang di hadapannya, namun Hiruma mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menghindari kontak. Respon yang sama yang pernah ia berikan kepada perawat kesehatan di sekolahnya.

_'Kenapa sih, mereka selalu ingin menyentuhku? Tidakkah cukup melihatku saja?'_ geram Hiruma di dalam hati. Pemikiran itu cukup terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang menajam dan menggambarkan ketidak nyamanan atas perlakuan itu. Mamori mengernyitkan dahi, mengembalikan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya lagi, seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan awan-awan khawatir dari raut wajahnya yang cantik nan mulus itu.

Mendapati Mamori yang diam dan hanya memandangnya saja, Hiruma menggunakan waktu itu untuk berjalan melewati pelayan itu, lalu mengambil tempatnya di bangku favoritnya, yang terletak di pojok. Ia letakkan senjata kesayangannya di atas meja dengan sebelah tangan ia tempatkan di atas salah satu bagian senjata itu. Hanya untuk menginformasikan kepada siapapun yang melihat assault rifle di meja, akan mengetahui bahwa senjata nyata itu miliknya. Sehingga, tidak akan mencoba-coba untuk membuat masalah dengannya. Hiruma menyantaikan kakinya dengan menekan badannya lebih kebelakang hingga menyentuh sandaran kursi. Sehingga ia bisa memanjangkan kakinya tanpa harus jatuh dari kursi. Wajahnya yang berkerut sedari tadi menimbulkan aura-aura mencekam di sekelilingnya. Bahkan, seekor lalat kecil yang hendak singgah di mejanya, langsung memutarkan tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja. Seakan bisa merasakan mara bahaya yang akan ia dapat jika ia berhasil mendarat di situ.

Begitulah, yang dilakukan Hiruma untuk malam itu. Sorot mata yang tidak bersahabat, bibir yang membentuk garis ketat, hembusan nafas yang terdengar dipaksa terlalu keras, dan jari-jemarinya yang berdansa di pelatuk senjata api yang ia bawa, layaknya orang yang akan membuat sebuah tembakan kapanpun. Karakteristik seperti itulah yang membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang berani-berani berdekatan dengannya.

"Youichi-kun, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Ah, ya. Tentu saja_. Kecuali kuso meido yang terlalu pede bernyawa banyak sehingga tidak merasa takut untuk membuat percakapan antara mereka berdua. Hiruma mengumpat pelan tanpa membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar. Meski tanpa mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

Anezaki Mamori. Kuso Meido kelas kakap yang tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap dingin seorang iblis bernama Youichi Hiruma.

_Damn that angel…_

Mengingat itu, ia menghela napas pelan. Kini, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengacuhkan wanita itu, percuma saja. Mamori tidak akan melakukan tindakan apapun yang membuatnya jauh dari pemuda itu. Tetapi jika ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, tentulah akan ada ekornya lagi. Satu hal bisa memulai banyak hal. Pada waktu dimana ia ingin sendiri, tentulah sangat menyebalkan jika ada seseorang yang bersikeras untuk berbicara padanya. Sedikit mengingatkannya lagi kepada anak yang telah membuat hidungya terluka.

_Damn that boy…_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada adik kelas sinting yang menggangguku dan mencoba berbicara kepadaku seharian penuh." Jawab Hiruma kesal, menajamkan matanya ketika teringat kembali ingatan-ingatan tentang tragedi hidungnya yang disebabkan oleh kuso chibi itu.

"Oh. Lalu apakah kalian akhirnya berbicara?" Mamori mengangkat kedua alisnya, mendadak tertarik dengan anak baru yang disebutkan Hiruma, meninggalkan masalah hidung pemuda itu yang masih bengkak. Karena di dalam hati kecil Mamori, ia berharap Hiruma bisa mendapat teman. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Satu saja.

"Che, di mimpimu, baka!" Hiruma mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Kesebalan yang terpampang di wajah pucatnya seakan lebih membara. "Anak sinting itu banyak omong! Meskipun aku tidak menghiraukannya, dia tetap bersikeras! !Menyebalkan." kata Hiruma penuh tekanan, menegakkan punggungnya dan memindahkan assault rifle nya ke hijau toscanya masih tidak mau terpaut dengan sepasang mata lain yang memandangnya keheranan.

Mamori memutar bola matanya secara pelan, seakan lelah mendengar sanggahan dari pemuda pirang itu. "Mungkin dia mencoba untuk bersikap ramah kepadamu?"

"Ah, benar. _Sangat-sangat ramah._ Tidakkah kau memperhatikan hidungku?" tanya Hiruma, melirik ke bawah, atau lebih tepatnya ke hidungnya dengan tatapan benci. Nadanya lebih terdengar jengkel dari pada yang sebelumnya. _'Kamus mana sih, yang bilang melukai hidung orang merupakan salah satu wujud keramahan seseorang?_'pikir Hiruma pahit. '_Padahal aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka…secara..er…nyata.'_

Mamori mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil yang ia coba tutupi dengan meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di mulutnya. Setelah puas tertawa, atau merasa tidak tega karena Hiruma terus-menerus memberinya tatapan membunuh sementara pemuda itu mencoba untuk tidak menarik pelatuk senjatanya, akhirnya Mamori menghentikan tawaan kecilnya. Kemudian, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang ia tujukan pada Hiruma. "Youichi-kun, cobalah berteman. Memiliki beberapa teman bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula, ini adalah tahun terakhirmu. Apakah mencoba berbicara kepada seseorang akan begitu membunuhmu?"

"Ya." Hiruma menjawab cepat dan tegas sebelum Mamori bisa menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Wajahnya serius. Garis yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya semakin rapat.

"Ah, berhentilah bersikap seperti 'elmo'." Gumam Mamori pelan, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah meja yang baru saja diisi oleh sekumpulan keluarga yang baru saja masuk, melayani pesanan mereka.

"Yang benar emo." Balas Hiruma sebal, mendapati wanita itu masih saja menggunakan kata yang salah. Hiruma tidak keberatan, Mamori tidak menyahutnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, bersandar kembali ke kursinya. Sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Siapa yang emo?"

Hiruma menyentakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah asal suara yang bertanya padanya barusan. Barulah di saat itu, segala emosi berpaut di hatinya.

"What the fuck are you doing here, kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma, nyaris membentak. Giginya merapat, menyebabkan rahangnya mengeras. Nafasnya menjadi pendek. Dan tangannya yang memegang senjata mengerat. Dari pinggir matanya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah pelototan yang diberikan Mamori karena kata-kata kotor yang baru ia ucapkan tanpa menghentikan menulis pesanan di catatan yang ada di tangannya.

Anak berambut karamel itu menghindari kontak mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Umm….ano…aku bersama…keluargaku." Jawab anak itu gugup, menunjuk sebuah meja yang berisikan beberapa orang, yang tengah dilayani Mamori.

"…jangan bilang kau tinggal disini.." kata Hiruma dengan bisikan yang rendah namun masih bisa didengar oleh anak kelas satu itu. Kedua matanya semakin menajam ketika mendapati anak itu diam, mencuri-curi pandang beberapa kali ke arah wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kussso, jangan katakan padaku.." gumam Hiruma dari sela-sela deretan giginya yang ia rapatkan, untuk menahan amarah, seraya mengangkat tangannya yang kosong ke depan dahinya dan memijatnya pelan. Matanya tertutup halus, tetapi bisa dilihat jelas, terdapat unsur paksaan di dalamnya, yang memaksanya untuk se-rilex mungkin.

"Umm…aku..well…tidak setepatnya tinggal disini. Tetapi di kota. Aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah ke sana. Oh iya. Namaku Sena Kobayakawa!" anak itu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hiruma untuk berjabat tangan, tetapi Hiruma hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Satu minggu." Tukas Hiruma seraya beranjak dan berjalan pergi keluar dari restaurant. Meninggalkan anak, yang bernama Sena itu, memandang punggungnya dengan raut wajah yang mengungkapkan betapa sakit hatinya menerima respon seperti itu. Perlahan, ia menurunkan rentangan tangannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu restaurant yang baru saja dilewati oleh Hiruma.

"Beri dia waktu." Mamori berbisik lembut dari belakang Sena, membuat anak lelaki itu tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Sena memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah Mamori, lalu mengangguk pelan. Sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah pintu lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Info : <strong>Kuso Meido = Pelayan Sialan

**A/N : **Yeah…Hiruma OOC banget. =_= Maklumin saya ya, udah sekian lama ga pernah nulis HiruSena. ;_; Saya sedang…dalam state…pembentukan diri lagi, untuk menyukai HiruSena lagi. So, be easy on me, yeah? :\

Chapter ini, romance nya belum kelihatan. =_= maafkan saya lagi. Kan baru pembukaan. :9 Ntar di chapter kedua, baru ada konflik2 emosinya! XD

Oiya, klo ada yang kurang jelas, tanya aja ya. :\ aku jelek dalam mendeskripsikan suatu hal. ;_;

Once again, thank you yang udah pernah ngebelain aku. Kalian membantuku untuk menyukai HiruSena lagi. :3

**Note **: Katakan saja ini penggantinya fic hirusena ku sebelumnya. Gomeen. Tapi bukan berarti aku bener2 stop. :\ So, yeah. Thank you.


End file.
